


There to Help

by ImSoCatastrophic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoCatastrophic/pseuds/ImSoCatastrophic
Summary: Based on the prompt:"I thought you loved me. I was wrong.”





	There to Help

**Author's Note:**

> Ook welp this is my first published fic so I hope you like it It's kinda rough and I wrote it pretty fast but I hope it's ok.
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated thanks!

Jeremy found Michael bent in on himself in the corner of his room, his face streaked with tears as he softly shook. All at once guilt washed over Jeremy as he approached the other boy. He wasn’t sure what hurt him the most: the fact that he caused this much pain or the fact that he wasn’t sure what to do now. He was nervous to even touch Michael, under the illusion that if he tried he would burn Michael even deeper and he couldn’t back away from this mess. Instead, he settled for a soft murmur of words, hoping to possibly get through to Michael. His player 1. His best friend. His boyfriend. 

“Hey I’m sorry Michael, I’m so sorry you have to believe me I didn’t mean any of it, you know I didn’t I’m sorry” Still, Michael didn’t seem to acknowledge him while he fell into a stable rocking to counteract the uneven breaths. Jeremy kept muttering softly, inching closer to Michael each time, hoping to possibly ease towards him at a comfortable rate. Yet, Michael was unresponsive. 

That was until Jeremy whispered the last few words. “I love you, I really do” The response wasn’t what he expected or hoped for in the slightest. Instead of a slight smile or slowing of tears or nod he was received with a desperate sob and eight words that, despite how simple, cut deep. 

“I thought you loved me. I was wrong” Michael spat out in shaky anger. Jeremy jerked back and tried to collect himself and not let the situation worsen. “You weren’t wrong. I do love you. I love you and even more.” Jeremy extended his arm slowly towards Michael’s hand that was lying limply on the floor beside him. 

“I want you to be happy and if I do anything wrong you have the right not to love me, but you should know I will still love you. Always..” Michael looked up slightly, finally meeting Jeremy’s eyes. He looked unconvinced and beaten down, but that wasn’t anything Jeremy hadn’t experienced himself. “Remember after I got the squip out? How you helped me? I want to help you.” 

He could remember it vividly. His eyes stung and tears were dried on his cheeks but he was able to smile. Michael’s arms were lazily wrapped around his waist while he spoke comforting words to Jeremy. He relaxed and was able to sit in comfortable silence, accepting his new life. He wanted- needed- to make Michael feel as safe and Jeremy did and does whenever they’re around each other. 

Michael released a bit of tension from his posture, not enough to be alright just yet but enough to show Jeremy he was listening and registering the string of words that were still flowing out of Jeremy’s mouth. It had gotten random now, but all of it was true. The words came easily as they usually do around Michael, especially when talking about why he loves him. It was like a second nature. 

“Can I touch you, Michael?” Jeremy wanted to make sure he wasn’t overstepping his boundaries, but with a half-hearted nod from Michael, he had the go ahead. He wrapped his arm tightly around the taller boy and rubbed his shoulder softly. A few light tears streamed down Michael’s face as he pulled Jeremy in for a hug.


End file.
